Miyagi
by Chanel Dingle
Summary: The story of "Miyagi" is a story I created that is much like a combination of many popular Shounen animes such as Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, My Hero Academia, and Hunter X Hunter. But, the main character is a young female, so you could consider it like a Shoujo anime. Settings in this story will be actual real-world places but, their names are scrambled for example: Japan is Panjan.


**Miyagi Storyline (Prologue)**

**By Chanel Dingle**

The story of "**Miyagi**" is much like a combination of many popular shounen animes such as _Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, My Hero Academia,_ and _Hunter X Hunter_. But, the main character is a young female, so you could consider it like a shoujo anime. Settings in this story will be actual real-world places but, their names are scrambled for example: Japan is Panjan.

Miyagi, she was a member of the **"Tenshi** **Clan."** The Tenshi clan is a clan of pacifists who processed piercing blue eyes and lived in a large village deep in the forests of the eastern country of **"Panjan"** and were born with much more Aura reserves than other human beings. **Aura** **is a natural life energy every human is born with**. Every person's aura is different like fingerprints. Some can be the same color but, the overall structure is different. Aura can look like flames, electricity, sparkles, and much more. Tenshis have sparkly aura. And with hard and special training human can manipulate their aura and release it from their bodies. They can use it as weapons or use it to fly. Aura can be sensed and suppressed by these people as well. **Aura reserves** are pockets part of a cellular network in the human body that carries aura throughout the body. The more reserves you have the more aura you can use. **The average human being is expected to be born with 35 Aura reserves.** **A member of the Tenshi is expected to be born with 60 reserves.** Miyagi has 70 reserves. The Tenshi clan is believed to be descendants of an all-powerful goddess and there is a legend that is heavily worshiped by its people. It is believed every **2,000 years** a chosen member of the Tenshi clan will be **born with extraordinary powers** given to them by the very same goddess who created their clan from a spell she casted on her blood**.** This chosen Tenshi member would be tasked to save the world from catastrophes that threaten it. They would be known as **"The Child of Divinity."**

Miyagi's origin comes from of course, her parents. Even though the Tenshis were pacifists' members of the clan still train to make themselves stronger and to prepare for any war from people who could come to despise them in the future. Miyagi's father, **Makoto** was a member of the Tenshi clan who trained to defend his people from upcoming threats. He had **black hair and blue eyes.** But, he was also a young man being only **19 years-old** and a mistake with a relationship he had was made. Makoto had a relationship with **18-year-old**, **Kume**. She had **brown hair with green eyes **andshe was lived on the far west of Panjan. Her family once lived in a harsh village with strict rules for women but, they escaped and took refuge in the Tenshi village. After a while in her relationship with Makoto, Kume turned out to be pregnant and felt very nervous to tell her boyfriend Makoto about their child she's carrying. She knew Makoto and she were still very young and knew little to nothing about being parents but, she knew she had to tell him and prepare for what he might say. When Kume told Makoto about her pregnancy he was very happy. Kume was shocked to see his gleeful face. Makoto explains he always wanted to be a father although, he admits he didn't expect one so soon. After their Kume's confession Makoto said they should tell their parents, find some suitable paying jobs, and they should get married too. Kume was so happy with how everything turned out and was ready to have a future with Makoto and her future child.

The conversations with Kume and Makoto's parents were difficult and caused many arguments but, they all knew a baby was in Kume's belly that needed both its parents and Makoto sort of prepared himself already with the possibly of being parent prior, so everything was eventually accepted. Kume and Makoto soon got married, Makoto searches for a job, and they both wait for their child's birth. Unfortunately, many uncomfortable events were happening in the Tenshi clan. A man named **Kamakura **who processed **red and black hair** and an elite warrior of the Tenshi clan started to show strange behavior. Kamakura started to doubt the Tenshi's pacifists' ways. He thought why people who were born with so many aura reserves choose to be peaceful. He thought other villages, towns, and cities should be attacked and ruled by the Tenshis. Kamakura thought it was best to attack other people before they attacked the Tenshis. Many Tenshis including Makoto were disturbed by Kamakura's behavior. The Tenshi elders pledged for Kamakura to stop thinking such thoughts and will forgive him to stop thinking of such things. Kamakura eventually obeyed and stopped. But, his behavior didn't heal.

1 month later Kamakura decided to announce to the entire Tenshi clan he wishes to father The Child of Divinity. He said he wanted to have a powerful child who will give the Tenshi clan recognition as being the strongest humans in the world. He also gives out a proposal to all the young adult women of the Tenshi clan to help him have The Child of Divinity as Kamakura estimated from the history and books he researched about the Tenshis that the 2,000 years since the last one Child of Divinity is closing soon. The legend states The Child of Divinity would have **a birthmark shaped like** **two angel wings**. He needed to have as many children as possible until the chosen one was born. Makoto, Kume, and some other Tenshis felt disgusted by Kamakura's idea by using women for a "legend." Even though the Tenshis worshiped The Child of Divinity, they felt Kamakura's obsession with power lately may be troublesome for his "children." But, surprisingly enough many Tenshis started to agree with him. But, only with raising The Child of Divinity. Kamakura was a strong warrior among the Tenshis and was born with one of the most Aura reserves of the Tenshis. Kamakura was born with **100 Aura reserves**. Then, many women decided to stay by Kamakura as they and many Tenshis, including men agreed with making The Child of Divinity powerful. The Tenshis who disagreed with Kamakura's ways left. Weeks later, some of the women who stood by Kamakura were pregnant hoping they were carrying The Child of Divinity.

Despite that experience with Kamakura, months later Kume finally gave birth to her and Makoto's child and Makoto got a job of being history teacher to help support his family. Unfortunately, Kume's birth was a few days sooner than expected. Makoto was planning on staying in a hotel near the Tenshi hospital because they lived a little far away from it but, Kume's water broke before he went to tell her. So, Kume's birth had to be performed at their home. Makoto called his mother, **Shima **since she's a nurse. She came over quickly to help Kume give birth. The birth was a success and Kume gave birth to beautiful baby girl. She had black hair with blue eyes like her father Makoto. They gave her the name "Miyagi." But, then they all noticed something extraordinary. Miyagi had a strange mark on her little right hand. When Shima looked closely the mark looked like two wings. She, Makoto, and Kume were all shocked to see it. It then they realized that the legend of The Child of Divinity was true. Miyagi was that child. Makoto and Kume loved their daughter the moment they saw her. But, Makoto and Shima were worried about how Miyagi is going to live in the Tenshi village. People might surround her and always treat her differently. They want Miyagi to live a normal life, also not to mention Kamakura. Kamakura said he wanted to father the legendary child, so, they had terrible thoughts about Kamakura kidnapping Miyagi. So, Shima proposed an idea that Miyagi should always keep her right hand wrapped up in public and she should suppress her aura when she gets older. Shima hates having her granddaughter living her life in secrecy but, she doesn't trust Kamakura. Kume and Makoto sighed and agreed.

A few years later life for Makoto and Kume with their daughter, Miyagi has been well with only a few difficulties. Miyagi has asked her parents why she must keep her aura hidden just as her father taught her and why she must wear bandages around her right hand since she doesn't hurt there. Makoto hated lying to his daughter, but he knows it was for her safety from Kamakura since he still is making children with women of the Tenshi clan and he was getting frustrated as none of them were The Child of Divinity. Makoto says to Miyagi until you get older and when you feel others need your powers then you can reveal your powers and take the bandage off. Miyagi smiles he says "Okay, Papa" and hugs him.

When Miyagi reached the age of 4 she had dreams of becoming a strong Tenshi warrior like her father, but unfortunately that dream was postpone because of a severe tragedy that will forever change the history of the Tenshis. One night, Kume, Makoto, and Miyagi were spending time as a family at home until the sound of horrified screams outside. Makoto told Miyagi and Kume to stay inside while he checks it out. Little did Miyagi know from her mind that this day will change her forever…..


End file.
